The present invention relates to lamp assembled devices, and particularly to an easily assembled lamp assembling device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art assembling device of a lamp is illustrated. In assembling a stand lamp, or a seat lamp, or a wall lamp or a ceiling lamp, a light steel frame N is used to lock a top of the lamp. A switch box 3 is locked thereto. A lower end of the switch box 3 is installed with a supporting plate 5 by studs P2. A center of the supporting plate 5 is locked with a stud 6. A lower end of the stud 6 is coupled to a portion of a base 2. A sleeve 22 is used to engage the stud with the base 2. Since in this prior art structure, the stud 6 is directly locked to the lower end of the light steel frame N. The assembly steps must be executed one by one. The base 2 can not assembled in advance. Thereby, the assembly work is complicated and cost in manufacturing process is high.